The Closet
by XWaltzforVenusX
Summary: RyanTayor season 3 one shot: Ryan is angry, Taylor is sick of it. Rating for language and adult themes.


_Here's part I of 'The Closet' trilogy. Angry Ryan and annoyed Taylor! Much fun._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It is hard and fast like always. He is pounding into her furiously, she responding with equal enthusiasm. As much as she loves fucking Ryan Atwood, it always feels wrong. Maybe it's because they always screw in secret, finding little nooks and crannies where they would touch each other like their lives were about to end. Most of the time all they did was make out, with a little heavy petting thrown in for good measure.

It wasn't enough. Not for Taylor Townsend. She wanted to touch him every time he came near her. Not being able to made her angry and moody, which was a complete departure from her normal cheery self. People were starting to notice, and that was bad. If they were found out, Ryan would go ballistic. He made it very clear that no one could know.

So that's why she's here, in a dirty broom closet in one of the least used hallways of Harbor. It's her and Ryan's 'special' meeting place where they would fuck like bunnies before she headed to calculus and he to English lit.

"Uhn, Ryan!" she groans as he slams into her particularly hard. He doesn't apologize. She's not sure he even cares if he hurts her.

Their pace is frantic, and he latches his lips onto her collarbone, sucking and biting the skin hard. She's going to have a bruise there, and again she doubts if he cares. Truthfully, right now _she_ doesn't even care, because it feels so _good_. She tilts her head back so that he can have better access. She's always doing that: adjusting so that he can have better access.

His fingers are digging into her waist, and her carefully manicured nails are gouging crescents into his lower back beneath his shirt. She never knows how she always ends up completely naked, while he only drops his pants. It isn't fair; she wants to watch the muscles play across his stomach and chest as he pumps in and out of her. Instead, she has to settle on watching the muscles in his jaw clench or his thick cock as it plunges in, out, in, out. Most of the time she doesn't even get to appreciate it before he is inside her. And once he's in, it's too fast for her to study.

He's reaching his breaking point - she can tell - and she's reaching hers too. He begins to slow, slamming into her harder as he decreases his speed. She gasps as her back hits the rough stone of the closet wall. She's going to have a tough time sitting through the rest of her classes. She can tell he barely cares.

But it's so hot the way he's growling her name, telling her what a fucking slut she is. She comes hard when he bites down on the place where her shoulder and neck meet. She feels like he's a vampire, biting her like that. It would explain his power over her. When she clamps down on him like a vice, he explodes in her. He isn't wearing a condom - they forgot in their haste - but she's on the pill. She hopes that's enough, because she loves the feel of him inside her without that annoying latex. He loves knowing that later, in her calculus class, she'll still have his come leaking out of her. She secretly loves it too. It's like even though these meetings are fast, he stays with her a lot longer.

She probably won't ever tell him how she feels about him. That she wants him to just hold her sometimes, or kiss her slowly. He doesn't care. All he cares about is his anger. She knows this is all about Marissa Cooper. The girl ditched him for some drugged up punk, and Ryan's trying to get back at her by fucking her mortal enemy. She wishes Ryan would just learn his lesson, so that he can get on with his life. Marissa keeps jerking him around. They're together, they're not, they're together, oh wait, no, she's with a mentally unstable guy, the hired help, Seth's lesbian ex, Ryan's brother, some lame surfer, that dangerous guy with the Russian sounding name. But every time something went wrong with them, Marissa would run tearfully back to Ryan, and he would take her back. It's his weakness. In those moments she's the damsel in distress and his hero complex is sparked.

That's why he doesn't care about Taylor. She can take care of herself, and is therefore not right for him. She thinks that's bullshit. Marissa is too self-involved to see what a really great guy Ryan is. It's just drama all day, every day. So Taylor never really enjoys her time with Ryan, because she's just waiting for Marissa to see what a jerk that Woodchuck guy is. Then she'll go running back to Ryan, and he'll tell Taylor that their whole arrangement is over.

She's so sick of all this. So today she's going to do something about it.

It's only then that she realizes she doesn't have much time. Ryan has already pulled up his pants, and is picking up her shirt from the floor. He hands it to her without a word, but she doesn't take it. Instead she kisses him, long and slow. He's frozen to the spot, unable to process this new development in their 'relationship'. She pulls away. If he ever realizes that Marissa Cooper is no good for him, she tells him, come find her. Until he learns that, they're through. She puts on her clothes and steps out, leaving Ryan standing - stunned - in a janitors closet.

She smiles genuinely for the first time in weeks.

_

* * *

_

Review!


End file.
